


We'll Meet Again

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akela and Sharon run into each other for the first time since Akela's been back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Meet Again

_“You said you didn’t leave for an hour,” Sharon mumbled into the pillow._

_“That was an hour and ten minutes ago” Akela hopped around, trying to get both shoes and her jacket on at the same time. “You’re late. And I’m really late.”_

_“Don’t I get a kiss?” Sharon called as Akela headed to the door._

_“I’ll keep it for you til I get back. Love you.”_

 

The dread Akela felt when Sharon saw her had nothing to do with Sharon. Dread was perhaps not the right word. Guilt was more accurate, and an unwillingness to own up to it. Akela had been free for three years and hadn’t looked Sharon up once. She’d thought about it, but decided if there was nothing to go back to she didn’t want to know. She was a chicken like that. But if there was something to go back to Sharon could have looked her up herself, and she didn’t. Which was fine. Akela had been presumed dead for seven years. It wasn’t like she wanted Sharon to be alone and sad the whole time. So Sharon moved on and Akela moved on. Everything was great.

Then suddenly they saw each other again. Here they were, gaping at each other from across the street like a couple of weirdoes, like a couple of stunned goldfish.

Sharon was beautiful. Akela remembered that she used to keep her hair in a tight ponytail all the time. She liked the thick waves reaching just below her shoulders. Her plain black dress suited her very very well, and almost made Akela regret her own faded jeans and t-shirt. But why would she get dressed up for a doctor’s appointment? Besides, Sharon was probably more distracted by the stroller Akela was pushing.

People started roughly shoving past her and she realised the cross light had changed. Sharon hadn’t moved, was probably waiting for her. It was way too late to pretend Akela hadn’t seen her. Pulling back and heading in some other direction would just look mean. So she crossed the street and stretched a smile across her face as wide and genuine as she could.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Neither of them were talkers. They’d been the sort of couple who could spend hours on opposite ends of the couch, reading and doing their own thing and not talking at all, and be perfectly happy. This wasn’t like that. There was a lot they needed to say, but had no idea where to start or if they even wanted to, and the silence became increasingly uncomfortable every second.

“You look great,” Akela said.

“So do you,” said Sharon, and she sounded sincere but her eyes kept darting towards the baby. “It’s been a long time.” It wasn’t an accusation; just sad.

“Yeah,” Akela said apologetically.

The silence that followed was more comfortable than the first, like they’d said everything they needed to say with that one little exchange. They’d missed each other but they were over now. It was sad but they understood. That was good because even if Akela never saw Sharon again after today, she didn’t want things to ever be sour or bad or uncomfortable between them in any way. Now that the initial shock had worn off Akela had no problem inviting Sharon to her house.

“You busy?”

“I’ve got a couple of hours.”

“My house is five minutes from here. Wanna come over?”

Sharon hesitated for only half a second, but it was long enough to for Akela to think she’d say no. She wouldn’t be offended if she did, but she’d worry for a long time if she’d misread the situation. But Sharon gave her a small smile and said “Sure.”

 

_“Wanna spar with me sometime?”_

_Akela moved her cup of veggies closer to Sharon in the hopes she wouldn’t be left with the red peppers._

_“What happened to Trip?”_

_“We figured out he’s third best, I’m second best, and you’re best best. So it makes more sense to get pointers from you.”_

_“I’m not going to have a whole class on my hands, am I?”_

_“Nope. Just me.”_

 

Sharon had been a gregarious, bubbly personality way back when. Akela had been attracted to the infectiousness of it because she’d been shy but came off as cold. Sharon was either good with shy people or unperturbed by coldness. Everyone warmed up to Akela once she’d stared dating Sharon. They understood that if she was snappish it was because her S.O. was being an ass.

Sharon had matured since then, in the way of all young agents when their assignments became harder and harder until they really understood the things SHIELD had to do to keep the world turning. Akela wondered what had done it for Sharon. Was it when she hadn’t come back? Was it not until SHIELD collapsed? Or just a typically bad mission somewhere in between?

During Akela’s capture she hadn’t detected any change in herself. Whenever she looked in a mirror she didn’t really see herself. She only saw the camera in her eye and her handler, typing away orders somewhere secluded and safe. At least she thought he’d been safe. Turned out he was just another disposable puppet. The first time she looked at herself after her eye had been removed, she was struck by the hardness of her features. She looked old. When she first joined SHIELD she had the look of every young women who’d stumbled into adulthood and didn’t know what to do. She had the look of a girl who was loved by someone. She wanted that look back.

These days when she looked in the mirror she saw softness; contentment. Also the exhaustion of mothers with babies and the stress of taxes, but those were normal. She was a normal person now and it was nice.

“He’s cute,” Sharon said, watching Benjamin pick up a toy and shove it in his mouth one by one.

Akela smiled, knowing the truth of the little roly-poly that produced nothing but poop and drool, but she loved him anyway.

“How old is he?”

“One.”

Akela lifted her glass of iced tea to her lips, the _ting_ when she picked it up drawing Sharon’s attention to her engagement ring. Sharon didn’t ask about it though, and Akela didn’t elaborate. The ring spoke for itself.

“So what have you been doing?”

Sharon shrugged one shoulder. “More of the same.”

That was vague enough that Akela didn’t even want to pursue that line, which was probably the point. All Sharon ever wanted to be was a SHIELD agent. Whatever she decided the next best thing would be, it wouldn’t be SHIELD. Akela was sorry Sharon was dissatisfied, but she knew it wouldn’t last. Neither of them were the type to settle. Sharon would find something to fill the gap SHIELD left, something she really wanted to do.

“Is this,” Akela gestured at Sharon’s dress. “For a date?”

Sharon looked at herself to see what Akela gesturing at, as though she’d forgotten what she was wearing. “Oh. Yes. Well, uh, sort of. There was a funeral this morning. I’m having coffee with one of the guests later. Actually I’ll probably go home and change first,” she said, more to herself.

“I’m sorry. Whose funeral?”

“My aunt Peggy’s.”

Akela reached over and placed a hand on Sharon’s shoulder. Akela knew about Peggy of course. Everyone knew about her, but Sharon had the best stories. Akela had even met her once, briefly, when Sharon had called from Peggy’s house, asking to be picked up.

“So who’s the date?”

“Steve Rogers.”

Akela laughed, and then covered her mouth to stifle it. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why that’s funny.”

“It’s funny because we made fun of him all the time.”

“Looking forward to it?”

Sharon shrugged one shoulder again, looking exactly the same as when Akela asked her about her new job. It could be that Sharon had just come from her favorite aunt’s funeral and that was why she was lacking enthusiasm for anything, but for some reason Akela was relieved that a date with Captain America sounded like the least exciting thing ever. Maybe it was because he blew up SHIELD and now Sharon felt like she had to settle.

 

_“What are you reading?” Akela asked, plopping herself heavily on the couch next to Sharon._

_Sharon didn’t look up. “My first assignment.”_

_“Mmm.” Akela skimmed the file over Sharon’s shoulder. It was a simple retrieval mission. Akela had been on two of those already. “Looks exciting.”_

_She twisted so that she could lie down with her head in Sharon’s lap and her feet on the arm of the couch. Sharon kept her eyes on the file and didn’t respond._

_“Your serious face is funny-looking.”_

_“You’re funny-looking.”_

_Akela blew a raspberry at her. Sharon blew one back._

 

“I should get going.”

Akela decided it was warm enough that wrangling Benjamin back into his clothes wasn’t worth the effort, so she picked him up and followed Sharon downstairs and let him crawl around in his diaper.

Akela held onto Sharon’s elbow, supporting her as she slipped back into her heels. She didn’t rush out the door. She watched Akela’s face for a long moment and smiled. “I’m happy you’re happy,” she said.

“I still owe you a kiss, don’t I?”

Sharon didn’t make any move or word of protest, so Akela leaned in and kissed her, just a soft gentle press of her lips to hers.

They pulled away and Sharon rested her hand on Akela’s arm for a moment before letting it drop.

“Bye.”

“Bye.”


End file.
